


Greville's Plan

by Serenity2020



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: An alternative story for how Audrey and Richard could have met.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey fforbes-Hamilton was nineteen years old. Other than her years at boarding school, she had always lived at Grantleigh Manor, her ancestral home. Audrey loved Grantleigh and the manor and there was nothing she wouldn’t do to ensure that it remained her home. 

Even if it meant marrying her cousin Marton fforbes-Hamilton. He was her father’s cousin and the next in line to inherit the manor. Marton was 27 and had recently returned from a stint in India for the defense services. It appeared that his time in the workforce had ended and his life as lord-in-waiting of Grantleigh manor and farmer had begun. 

He was a stocky man, taller than Audrey, with dirty blonde hair already balding. He had blue eyes and was not all over bad looking, he certainly was a great flirt and fun at a party, but essentially a selfish man who lived life for his own pleasure. 

Audrey was not attracted to Marton, although he certainly had an eye for her. She was tall, had long lean legs, a small waist and ample chest that made any clothing look good. Her hair was long and golden brown and her eyes were blue. She was as charming as she was determined. Audrey had charisma and was not afraid to speak her mind. 

Her favorite uncle - Greville Hartley - had invited her to spend the weekend in London, starting with a lunch with him to celebrate her 20th birthday. Her dearest friend, Marjory Frobisher, was also invited. They caught the train from Marlbury Station and giggled excitedly on the way as they made plans for what they wanted to do while they were there. 

They arrived at the restaurant Uncle Greville chose right on time. Audrey was wearing a chic, olive, long sleeve, winter dress that ended just above her knee with small heeled pumps. Her hair was out with loose curls at the end. She was every bit the sophisticated gentry. 

Greville was happy to see his favorite niece and her friend and greeted them warmly, “Audrey, my dear, it’s so wonderful to see you. And you Marjory!”

Audrey returned his hug and kiss as they sat down at their table. “What are you up to now a days ladies?” Greville asked them. 

Audrey and Marjory shared all the local gossip from Grantleigh and what there friends were doing now they had been away from school a couple of years. 

“How is Eleanor and George?” Greville asked after Audrey’s mother and father. 

“They’re good - keeping well. Although the farming is starting to get too much for Daddy now.” Audrey’s parents had had her later in life and she was an only child. If only she had been a boy the manor would be hers. 

“And Marton?” 

Greville had made it clear to Audrey in the past that he thought she could do way better than Marton. He saw something in his niece that reminded him of himself. Maybe it was her independent spirit, that she wasn’t intimidated by anyone, her determination or that she didn’t suffer fools gladly (save for one - Marton). He had spoken to her before about expanding her horizons outside of Grantleigh and the manor. 

“He’s good Uncle Greville.”

“Still looking for a wife?”

“I don’t know about that.”

“So you’re not engaged?”

“No.”

“Well, not yet!” Marjory gleefully interrupted. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I’ve invited a business colleague for lunch? A young man, he’s already very successful and looking to expand his business. He’s interested in farming to produce his own inventory and I thought you could talk to him about it.” Greville said. 

“I hope you’re not match making Uncle Greville!” Audrey replied. 

“Well, if not for you, maybe for Marjory - hey Marjory?” he winked at her and she giggled. 

“Oh gosh Mr Hartley.”

“Call me Greville my dear girl. Anyway, here he is - Richard!” He waved the young man over. 

Audrey’s heart stopped. The man was tall, dark and very handsome. She guessed his age to be around 25, quite young to already be successful. His smile was magnetic under his small mustache. 

“Richard, I’d like you to meet my niece, Audrey fforbes-Hamilton and her friend Marjory Frobisher. Ladies, this is Richard DeVere.” Greville introduced them. 

Richard took Audrey’s hand and bought it to his lips, “The pleasure is all mine.” He said. Audrey felt a bolt surge through her body as their eyes met. She recovered quickly and smiled at him. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mr DeVere.” she replied. 

“Please call me Richard.” Richard also felt a bolt surge through him as they connected and he studied her as much as he could in this brief moment. Her legs went on for days and her eyes, well he found it hard to look away from them. 

He kissed Marjory’s hand and she swooned. “Oh gosh.”

Over lunch the story of how Greville had met Richard and taken on a role as his mentor came out. Greville admired the boys drive, courage and resilience. He wanted to see him succeed and breathe fresh life into the stuffy London business world. 

Richard’s grocery store empire had already started with ten of his own stores operating. He had plans for at least twenty more sites and his project of producing his own Cavendish food line. He was indeed interested in farming and asked Audrey lots of questions. 

They fell into conversation easily and Richard was captivated by the young Audrey. “I can see you’re very passionate about Grantleigh.” he commented. 

“I love it - it’s my home.” she replied and smiled at him. He was very debonair and her mind wandered to imagining his lips on hers, her fingers through his hair. _Stop it Aud, he’s a grocer and he’s not right for you_ , she told herself. 

Greville could see the connection that they had and congratulated himself on his genius. He also saw Audrey fighting it with her very formal responses but her eyes gave her away. 

Lunch was over too quickly for Richard’s liking, he wanted to spend more time getting to know Audrey. As they were walking out he gave his business card to her and said, “I would love to see you again - to learn more about farming - can I call you?”

“Of course, Uncle Greville can give you my number.” she replied casually, although her heart was beating furiously. 

Richard kissed both the ladies hands goodbye. He wanted to hold on to Audrey’s and pull her into him to kiss her soft lips. 

“Au revoir.” he said as he walked out, his eyes meeting Audrey’s for the final time. 

Audrey was hopeful that Uncle Greville might have arranged another meeting with Richard DeVere but it wasn’t to be. He had revealed though that Richard immigrated to Britain from Czechoslovakia as a young boy and had changed his name. Whilst this added further mystery to Richard, it also made him even more undesirable than his grocer status already prevailed. Yet there was something about him that kept Audrey’s mind wandering back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after returning to Grantleigh Audrey would daydream about how it would feel to kiss Richard, to be held in his arms, to run her fingers through his hair. She wondered if he had chest hair, she would love to run her fingers through it. She knew her parents would never approve of a Czechoslovakian grocer as a suitable husband, but she could dream. 

Audrey wondered why Richard never called. One day she asked Brabinger if she had received any calls and he looked quite awkward as he replied, “Well Miss Audrey, Sir Marton instructed me not to pass the messages on.”

“What? Brabinger you do not take instructions from Sir Marton. How many times did he call?”

“Five, I believe Miss Audrey.”

“When was the last time?”

“Two weeks ago, if I am not mistaken.”

Audrey was furious. How dare Marton instruct Brabinger not to pass on Richard’s messages. How dare Brabinger follow this instruction!

She stormed into the farm office where Marton was talking to one of the young female workers. 

“Marton fforbes-Hamilton how dare you instruct Brabinger not to pass on my phone messages!”

He looked annoyed at being interrupted and being yelled at by Audrey. His blue eyes narrowed as he assessed how much Audrey had heard of his conversation with the young lady. 

“Calm down Aud -“

“Do not tell me to ‘calm down’ Marton! This is unacceptable.” she told him frostily. 

“You got a thing going that you don’t want me to know about?” he baited her. 

“That’s none of your business. I expect you to keep it that way. I don’t interrupt in your affairs,” Audrey indicated his current conversation, “and I expect you don’t interfere in mine.” 

Audrey stormed out of the office again before Marton could reply. She was still angry and decided to go for a ride to try and calm down. 

Richard has called her five times! He must think she was terribly rude. She didn’t want to call him back though, it was the man's job to chase. She desperately hoped he would call again and that Brabinger would ensure that she took the call. 

He didn’t call back though and Audrey stayed in her doldrums with Marton and Brabinger. She still had not been able to shake her thoughts and fantasies about Richard. Marton had become more insistent on their becoming engaged and Audrey was beginning to relent. It had been her idea after-all. 

Eleanor had doubts about this possible marriage. She was a Hartley and had been one of the few outsiders in the fforbes-Hamilton family. She wanted Audrey to have more options than Marton and look beyond her precious Grantleigh manor, but her daughter was headstrong and Eleanor knew she had been losing this battle for quite a while. 


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend of the big hunt event and ball arrived. Audrey loved this weekend, she helped her mother with all the Hunt Ball preparations and as Audrey loved riding it was the perfect mix of all her favorite things. She was dressed in her riding pinks, her long hair in a perfect netted bun, with a few loose curls at the front and walking down the big staircase at the manor when she saw him. 

Richard DeVere was standing there with Uncle Greville, Marjory and some others. He looked up as she was descending and their eyes connected. It was the same jolt she had experienced when they first met. Audrey almost missed a step and faltered. Richard rushed up to her, “Are you alright?” He asked with concern. 

Audrey’s heart was pumping hard in her chest. “What are you doing here?” she replied, losing all her manners. 

“Your uncle invited me, so I could see the farm. I hope that’s alright?”

Audrey felt her face start to flush, “Yes of course. I’m sorry I have lost my manners.” she smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you Richard. Welcome to Grantleigh. Are you riding today?” she noticed he didn’t have riding gear on. 

“I can’t ride, unfortunately I don’t know how. Greville’s organized a tour with one of the farm hands while the hunt is on. Then I will be here for the ball. I hope you can save me a dance?”

Audrey nodded, “That would be nice.” she smiled then thinking quickly Audrey winced. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I think I landed on my foot funnily. It’s hurting. I, I’m not sure if I can ride today.”

Richard helped her down the stairs. Marton looked suspiciously at them and stalked over. “What’s wrong Aud? Are you going to introduce me?”

“I’ve hurt my foot, I’m not going to be able to ride.”

“Damn shame, you‘ve been looking forward to this weekend for months.” He straightened up and stuck out his hand to Richard. “Marton fforbes-Hamilton, and you are?”

Richard shook his extended hand, “Richard DeVere. Pleased to meet you. I’m here with Greville Hartley.”

Marton’s eyes narrowed. This was the man who had been calling Audrey. “Welcome to Grantleigh, mine and Audrey’s home.” Marton was sure to emphasis. 

“Thank you.” Richard turned his attention back to Audrey, “Are you going to be alright?”

“What’s happened Aud?” Marton asked again, although his attention was already on everyone departing to start the hunt. 

“I landed on my foot funnily. I think I will have to rest it today to be okay for the ball tonight.” Audrey replied, wincing again for good measure. 

“Damn shame. I’ll have to ride with Marjory then.” Marton said. “See you when it’s finished.” He made sure to look at Richard haughtily before walking away. 

“Richard, do you think you can help me to the drawing room?” Audrey asked him. Richard was only too happy to oblige, especially as it meant he needed to have his arm around Audrey for support. In the drawing room Audrey took off her riding boots and put her feet up on the lounge. 

“Thank you Richard.” she said with a smile. 

Brabinger came into the room to bring Audrey some ice for her foot and was introduced to Richard. They had met when Brabinger showed him in on arrival. After he was dismissed, Richard sat down across from Audrey. 

“You didn’t call me back.” he said with a shy smile. 

Audrey felt her face go red. “I’m terribly sorry Richard. Actually, Marton told Brabinger not to pass on your messages. But it was weeks after your last call when I found out and I thought you would have already forgotten me by then - or thought I was extremely rude.”

“I haven’t forgotten you.” Richard told her and the look in his eyes was enough to stop Audrey’s breath. His eyes ran over her, and he thought to himself again how attractive she was. How could he forget this lady? He had thought of her everyday since they met. 

Audrey smiled at him again and his heart skipped a beat. “Who is that Marton fellow?” Richard asked her. 

“My father’s cousin. He will inherit Grantleigh when my father dies.”

“Oh, I thought he might be your boyfriend?” Richard suggested. 

Audrey felt awkward, “No, not really.” she stumbled. “I mean fforbes-Hamilton’s like to keep their family linage strong but we’re not engaged or anything like that.”

Richard looked at her quizzically. 

“Well, it is expected that we will marry, but nothing is happening if that’s what you want to know.” Audrey tried to explain further, and wondered why she even thought it was important for Richard to know she was available, it’s not like they could be together. She might as well already be married! But she had strong feelings for this man and she was not behaving rationally. 

“I understand, I think.” he smiled at her again, so pleased to be in her company and knowing that she hadn’t been ignoring him. 

“What about you? Are you engaged or have a girlfriend?” she asked. 

“No, too busy with my business I’m afraid. My mother is very unhappy with me.” Richard laughed and Audrey loved the sound of it. “How’s the foot now?” 

“Much better. In fact, I could probably give you the farm tour if you like?” Audrey offered. 

“That would be wonderful.” Richard agreed. 

Audrey put her riding boots back on and they started the tour. They talked easily as they walked and Audrey’s eyes danced as she showed him all the outhouses, the stables and the fields. Richard drank in every inch of her. Her love for Grantleigh was obvious. 

They started to walk up a small hill when all of a sudden there was a massive downpour of heavy rain. “Follow me!” Audrey yelled over the rain, she placed her jacket over her head to try and keep her hair dry and Richard tried the same.

It was futile, by the time they reached the shelter at the top of the hill they were totally drenched and laughing, trying to catch their breaths. Audrey’s white riding shirt was almost transparent and clinging to her body. Richard could not help but stare. Her breasts, contained in her white bra, were heaving as she took in her breath and looked stunning. 

Audrey noticed Richard staring at her but she couldn’t take her eyes off him. His shirt was also drenched and clung to him, she could see he had a nice amount of hair on his strong chest. 

Their staring was broken by the sound of a car close by. Audrey wasn’t sure why, but she grabbed Richard’s hand and pulled him to the corner of the shelter to hide from the passers by. “Quick - hide!”

As they huddled closely together Audrey realized that their hands were still holding each other. 

“Why are we hiding?” He whispered to her and she could feel the heat from his body and the air from his breath on her. 

“I don’t know. I’m not thinking straight being near you.” she giggled. Richard trailed a finger down her face as his eyes drunk her in. He could feel her breasts move against him as she breathed in and out. 

_God she is beautiful_ , he thought and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed her lips. To his delight, she responded. 

Her free hand moved up so that it was around his neck and Richard moved his other hand to her back to gently pull her forward into him. Their kiss deepened as their tongues explored one another. 

When they eventually drew apart, Richard started to say, “I’m sorry Audrey, l -“

“I’m not sorry.” Audrey replied defiantly. 

“Neither am I.” He agreed and pulled her into him to kiss again. This time Audrey’s other arm wound around his neck and Richard’s other hand fell to the small of her back. Her fingers started to wind through his hair. 

This time when the parted Richard said, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I met you.”

“Same.” Audrey said. Her finger trailed his face and they continued to look in each other’s eyes. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you. It’s been very distracting.” Richard told her seriously. 

Audrey laughed. 

“It’s not a laughing matter. I really need to be focused on my business, but I keep thinking of you. When you didn’t return my calls, I thought it would be easier. But it wasn’t.”

Audrey leaned in to kiss him again. She loved the feeling of his lips and of her body against his. It was even better than she imagined. 

“I’m sorry Richard, I felt terrible. I’m so glad you don’t hate me for it.”

“I could never hate you.” 

A breeze came through the shelter, the passers by were long gone. Audrey shivered and Richard realized they would have to get back to the manor so they didn’t catch the flu. He grabbed their jackets and held her hand. 

“This is Pelligrans Folley,” Audrey told him, “It’s named after Pelligran fforbes-Hamilton. You can see all of the estate from here. It’s my favorite place.”

“I can see why, it’s beautiful. Like you.” Richard told her. Audrey felt herself blush. 

As they came closer to the manor and the hunt, Audrey released her grip on Richard. He wasn’t sure what this meant and as they were now in the company of others he didn’t have the opportunity to ask her. 

When they reached the manor, she turned to him, “I’ll see you at the ball?” she asked. 

“Definitely.” he replied. 

That afternoon as Richard joined the men for the post Hunt cigars, drinks and boasting, he could not stop thinking about Audrey. Kissing her was like a dream come true. Her lips were soft and warm, like the feeling of her body against his. The wet shirt left little to the imagination and his imagination was running wild. 

He saw Marton in full action and realized he despised this man - not only his obnoxious personality but also his connection to Audrey. He couldn’t imagine them together. And the thought of it made his stomach turn. 

Whilst Richard was with the men, Audrey was very busy. She had managed to make some last minute seating rearrangements so that she was at the same table as Richard and Uncle Greville was at her parents table. She also organised Brabinger to find her fathers old riding gear and deliver it to Richard whilst they were at the ball with a handwritten note from her. 

When she had everything under control she went for her bath and started to get ready for the evening. She wanted to look perfect. She had no idea where her head was at with Richard, the thought of them being anything more than acquaintances was incomprehensible. They were from different worlds. But she wanted him, her feelings for him were so strong. 


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey loved to make an entrance, especially when the balls were at Grantleigh. Her mother thought it was terribly rude of her, but had given up fighting about it. Marton had tried to hurry her earlier on, wanting to arrive together but also gave up to head down and keep drinking. 

Audrey stayed in her room until she thought most guests would be there before she swept down the staircase. 

Richard has been waiting for her. As he saw her he felt like he held his breath. She was stunning. Her black tulle dress was strapless and showed a hint of her cleavage. It was pulled in tightly around her waist before flowing prettily to the floor. Her hair was in a loose chignon and showed her beautiful neck and shoulders off perfectly. 

She spotted Richard instantly in his tuxedo. Their eyes met and she smiled coyly at him, thinking about their afternoon. _He’s so handsome and sexy_ she thought as she plotted how to get out of receiving guests with her parents so that she could spend time with him. At that moment he was being entertained by Marjory who was running through all the detailed events from the Hunt. Audrey could see him humoring Marjory, while his eyes followed her. 

“Audrey here you are!” Eleanor said. Audrey stood with her parents welcoming the guests and Richard walked over. 

“Audrey, you look stunning.” Richard told her as that awkwardly shook hands. 

“Thank you Richard. Richard this is my mother and father, Eleanor and George fforbes-Hamilton. Mummy and Daddy this is Richard DeVere - Uncle Greville’s colleague from London.”

Eleanor laughed, “Audrey, we already met Mr DeVere while you were taking your time getting ready for your big entrance.”

Audrey felt her face get red. 

“Thank you again Mr and Mrs fforbes-Hamilton for allowing me to stay here.” Richard was charming them. 

George, a man of few words, could see the same as his wife had pointed out earlier in the day - their daughter was attracted to this man. It was the way she looked at him - her eyes were excited and she had a glow. He smiled to himself and hoped this meant Audrey had given up on the idea of marrying Marton. He didn’t really like his cousin, and being someone who had married outside the family was hoping the same for Audrey. Although he wasn’t sure if a business man was the right match, he has always tried to steer Audrey to gentry families, as she was accustomed too. 

“You don’t ride Richard?” George asked him. 

“No, city boy I’m afraid. I had a tour of the farm today though, and I think I would love to live in the country. It’s just not practical to commute to London though.”

“So you wouldn’t be persuaded to move out of the city?” George asked. 

“Not at the moment, I need to be close to continue to build my business.”

Audrey was happy to see her father and Richard talking, and had to turn her attention to the other guests. 

“Audrey - I notice there were some changes in the seating arrangement. Mrs Patterson said you made them?” Eleanor asked her. 

“Yes Mummy, I hope you don’t mind? I thought you might like to sit with Uncle Greville and I can sit with Marjory.” Audrey replied, knowing her mother did not really care and was digging. 

“And Richard?”

“Well I have to save him from Marjory. Honestly Mummy, you know what she’s like.”

Eleanor laughed, then looked at Audrey seriously with concern, “Be careful darling girl that you don’t end up with a broken heart, you know what city boys are like, he's not really like the boys you have grown up with.”

“I won’t Mummy.” Audrey reassured her. 

“There are some things you can’t control Audrey, try as you might.” Eleanor warned her. 

“I know Mummy, honestly I will be fine.” Audrey said impatiently. 

The music was playing and Audrey was itching to dance and was excused by her parents to join in. She could see Marjory dancing with James Parker, Marton dancing with James’ younger sister, Felicity, and Richard talking to Uncle Greville and Brigadier Lemington. Audrey walked over to the men. 

“Audrey my dear - good to see back on your feet!” Uncle Greville said as he kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you, Uncle Greville.”

“Want to give your old uncle a spin around the dance floor?” he asked and even though it was Richard she wanted, she laughed and agreed. 

She loved her Uncle Greville - maybe it was because he was the black sheep and didn’t care for all the rituals and formalities of the fforbes-Hamilton’s. Maybe it was because she was his favorite niece and he spoiled her whenever he could, not having had children of his own. She laughed as he twirled her around. 

“So what do you think of Richard?” he asked her seriously. 

“He’s very charming Uncle Greville. But you know I don’t like match making. And I'm sure Mummy and Daddy won't like it.” Audrey replied. 

“I’ve seen how he looks at you.” Greville probed. “And how you look at him. You don’t look at Marton that way.”

“No I don’t, do I?” She replied not giving anything more away. 

“Richard’s a good man Audrey, if he treats you well, I'm sure your parents will approve.” was the last thing Greville was able to say when the dance ended and Marton appeared. 

He insisted that Audrey dance the next one with him and put his arm around her waist possessively. 

“What’s going on Aud?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” she replied, indifferent to his question. 

“With you and that grocer man?” he sneered. 

“Do you mean Richard DeVere?”

“If that’s his name.”

“It’s none of your business.”

Marton could see that he was getting nowhere. He managed to maneuver Audrey near the terrace doors and pulled her outside. 

Richard had moved out there when he saw Audrey dancing with Marton and he was in the shadows when they came out. He stood hoping to be hidden, feeling like an intruder to their conversation. 

“Sorry Audrey, look I’m sure he’s a nice enough fellow, but he can’t give you what you really want can he? Only I can give you the manor Audrey. I love you.”

“You don’t love me anymore than I love you.” Audrey replied. 

“That’s not true Aud. Come on, marry me Audrey. We can announce our engagement tonight.”

“No Marton, I’m not ready.”

“What - want have a fling with the grocer boy first?” Marton said nastily. “I won’t keep chasing you Audrey. There’s a lot of women who want me you know.”

“That’s because they don’t know you! I’m going back inside and do not come near me for the rest of the night.” Audrey told him before leaving Marton on the terrace. 

Richard heard him mutter, “Stupid woman, I’ll show you.” as he also returned inside. 

Richard wasn’t sure how he felt about what he had accidentally overheard. Surely Audrey wouldn’t seriously consider marrying that man?

Richard timed his entrance back, hoping he wouldn’t be connected to having overheard their conversation. He saw Audrey talking to Marjory now and walked over to the ladies. 

“Do you think I could have that dance now?” he asked Audrey. 

She smiled at him and took his hand. As they moved onto the dance floor, Richard kept his arm around her. He couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms again. 

Audrey’s arm slid around his neck and he pulled her close so that they were cheek to cheek. “You take my breath away.” he whispered in her ear. 

Audrey smiled but didn’t reply with words, instead she started to delicately make small circles with her finger tips against his neck. “Do you like that?” she asked him. 

He nodded, “Yes darling but I need to kiss you again and soon.”

Audrey felt her face flush. She wanted to kiss him so badly. “You know, I think I need some fresh air.” she said. 

As they walked out the front, away from the ball, Audrey said “We can’t be long, it’s almost time for everyone to be seated for dinner.”

They stopped near the end of the driveway and Richard pulled her into his arms. Audrey loved being wrapped in his arms, he was so strong and firm. Her own arms went around his neck so she could run her fingers through his hair. 

They drew close to one another as they kissed softly. “I’ve waited hours for that.” Richard murmured, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh Richard.” Audrey sighed as she traced his jawline with her finger. “I feel the same.”

She pulled his head towards her so they could kiss again. This time more passionately, but not enough to ruin her makeup. When they broke Audrey said, “We really should head back now.”

They held hands as they walked back to the manor. Richard desperately wanted to ask if he stood a chance with her, but was afraid of her answer. 

As they walked in the dinner gong sounded and they took their seats. Marton shot Audrey daggers when he realized she had switched the seating around. 

Later after Audrey had relented and agreed to dance again with Marton, he tried to convince Audrey again, “Audrey you know you belong here with me. Let’s just get moving with it.”

“Marton I’ve already told you, I’m not ready.” She replied calmly. 

When the song ended Marton snapped at her, “I’m not waiting round for him to dump you.”

Audrey took a breath. She really could not see a life with Marton and wasn’t sure how she could hold on to her beloved manor. She was even beginning to wonder if it was all worth it. 

Richard seemed to be right there and she moved in his arms to the next song. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked, seeing her preoccupied face. 

She smiled, “Its just been a big day.” Audrey wasn’t ready yet to share these thoughts with him. She barely knew him and she was struggling with her strong attraction to him. 

“I danced with your mother before. I can see where you get your charm from.”

Audrey laughed, “I’m not sure that I’ve heard Mummy being called charming before.”

“Well she was to me. I’d like you to meet my mother Audrey.” Richard suggested with a shy smile. 

Audrey shook off her thoughts and smiled at him, “I’d love to.”

Richard could sense she needed space for her thoughts and drew her to him so that they were dancing cheek to cheek in a comfortable silence. He was happy just to have her in his arms. 

Before they knew it the night had come to an end. Audrey had all the local tongues wagging as she spent most of the night in the arms of the tall, dark stranger from the city. Marton had shifted his attentions to Marjory in an attempt to make Audrey jealous. 

Audrey walked Richard to his guest room. As they reached his door he drew her close and kissed her. This time they kissed with reckless abandon. Richard could feel himself responding and hardened against her. Audrey drew in her breath. She could feel him and it excited and scared her at the same time. 

“Richard, there’s something in your room that I have organized. I’ll see you in the morning.” Audrey kissed him one more time and then tore herself away from him and hurried and to her room. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Richard,_

_It’s time you learnt to ride. Brabinger will bring you breakfast at 7am and I will meet you at the stables at 8am._

_Yours,_

_Audrey xo_

The note was handwritten and on top of a riding outfit. He looked at her writing. Was the ‘ _xo_ ’ special for him or something she did for everyone?

He knew he would dream about her tonight and that 8am would not come fast enough. 

Audrey lay in bed the night playing over in her mind. What was she doing? Richard DeVere was the first man she had ever felt like this about. He made her stomach flutter, her heart race and her body ached for more of him. It was completely impractical as she would never leave Grantleigh to be a businessman’s wife. Yet she couldn’t imagine a life without him. She fell asleep dreaming of him. 

Audrey was already at the stables when he arrived at 8am on the dot. She was in riding gear - breeches that clung to her fabulous long legs and and a long sleeved collared riding shirt with puffer vest. Her riding boots and cap completed the outfit and Richard thought she looked very sexy. 

Audrey smiled at Richard when she saw him. He was close enough in size to her father for the riding gear to fit although he looked uncomfortable. 

“Good morning.” Audrey greeted him. Richard walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. He was delighted when she returned his kiss. 

“Good morning. Audrey - I don’t know about this. I look silly.”

Audrey laughed. “You do not - you look like a horseman! You could hardly ride in your clothes. It wouldn’t be practical. Now, come and meet Sam.”

“Who’s Sam?” Richard asked confused. 

Audrey took his hand and led him to a large chestnut mare. “This is Sam. You’ll be riding her today.”

Richard looked at the large horse tentatively. 

“Now Richard, you have to be confident. Horses are smarter than most people I know. They have to know that you are the boss.”

“I can do that in my business Audrey, but I’m not sure about on a horse.”

Audrey laughed again, “If you want to be a farmer in the future, Mr DeVere, you need to learn to ride a horse.”

Richard relented and listened to Audrey’s instructions. She was a patient and encouraging teacher. She did laugh at him a few times but was careful not to discourage him. 

When she saw him smile at his ability as he built his confidence her heart skipped a beat. 

They walked the horses through the fields, Audrey ensuring they didn’t go faster than a slow trot as they went back up to Pelligrans Folley. 

“It’s really beautiful up here Audrey.” Richard said. 

“Yes, it is. I love Grantleigh, Richard. It’s my home.” Audrey told him. 

Richard wasn’t sure what message Audrey was trying to send him, or how to respond. He smiled at her. 

“Your beautiful Audrey.” he told her. She smiled back at him. 

“You’re very handsome, Mr DeVere.” she replied.

They continued on and Audrey gradually built up his skills from trotting to cantering. Although he was nervous he felt the exhilaration from riding that he knew Audrey loved. 

They had been riding for a couple of hours when Audrey slowed them down. There was a big tree in a clearing next to the river. He saw a picnic basket and some bags of horse feed. 

Audrey hopped down and instructed Richard to do the same. She started to tie up the horses and give them their feed bags. 

“You can organise the picnic.” Audrey told Richard. 

“What picnic?” He asked clueless. 

“Goodness you’re not much of a grocer are you? There in the basket. There should be a rug and some food.”

“Did you organise this?”

“Yes, Brabinger did all the work though.”

“Audrey- you’re amazing.” Richard walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He was happy to be able to finally hold her. The horse riding had been good for talking and getting to know each other more but he had been longing to touch her, hold her and kiss her. 

“Okay, let’s get it all sorted.” Audrey said.

They lay out the blanket under the tree and Richard pulled out sandwiches, and a thermos with hot tea. They both sat down on the blanket and Richard realized how hungry he was from the ride. He devoured the sandwiches and the tea. 

Audrey watched him. He wasn’t a natural horseman that was for sure, but he had potential. While they were riding he had shared his immigration story, including his real name, and how he had built his supermarket business. 

She listened without judgement and asked questions , curious to learn more about him. At one stage he asked, “Have I put you off now?”

“No! I have so much more respect for you knowing your story.” she replied truthfully. 

Now together in the blanket being so close to one another that there was no space between them, they lay propped up on their elbows. It was a gorgeous sunny day and the breeze was gentle. Audrey had already removed her vest. 

Richard turned his body across hers and kissed her deeply. Audrey gently lay all the way back so she could wrap her arms around him. They kissed for a long time and allowed their hands to start exploring as their bodies responded to one another. 

Richard’s kisses moved down her neck to where her shirt began. Audrey had never felt like this before and wanted more of him. She could feel his erection straining through the riding pants and wondered what it would feel like to touch him there. But she was not prepared to go all the way with him and did not want to lead him on. She expected that he was very experienced being a city boy and big boss. She certainly didn't plan on being another notch in his belt, so to speak.

Richard stopped kissing her and propped up on one elbow leaned over her. He used his free hand to gently twirl her loose hair in his fingers as he looked into her eyes. 

“Audrey, I know this might seem fast, but I’m falling in love with you.” he told her. 

Audrey’s stomach flipped. “Oh Richard, I feel the same way.”

Her hands guided him back to her to kiss again and his hand moved down over her breast. She moaned softly as his fingers brushed against her nipple. Audrey wanted more, but knew that she was not comfortable mentally in physically progressing with Richard much further. His hand then trailed down as he moved her hips closer to his. Audrey then felt his hand on her skin, slowly moving up under her shirt. His hands were warm, soft and strong and her skin tingled in excitement from his touch.

Audrey knew she would have to stop soon, while she still could, but she didn't want to. His warm hand was now on her back, pulling her closer to him and she could feel through his riding pants that he was much bigger and harder than before. Audrey pulled away.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Richard asked concerned.

"I, I'm just not ready to go all the way with you..." Audrey looked embarrassed.

Richard moved his hand to trail along her face, "That's okay Audrey, darling, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he kissed her lips softly.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure that you have had lots of women and I might seem like I'm being a prude." Audrey went on awkwardly.

This was the first time he had seen Audrey look uncomfortable and it was very endearing. Richard laughed, "Lot's of women? What makes you think that?"

"Well, your from the city and your the boss of a big organization, and I'm sure women are throwing themselves at you all the time."

"Oh darling, no! Well, maybe they are and I'm not noticing it." he laughed again. "I haven't had many girlfriends and I'm not someone who has brief encounters. Sex, well making love, it really means something to me. I've only been with two woman - maybe I'm not as experienced as you think? And I live with my mother who would never accept casual liaisons."

Now Audrey laughed, although more with relief than anything else. He was still playing with her hair and looking at her with love and desire, when she had been worried that he would storm off and accuse her of teasing him.

"And my darling, I don't think you're being a prude. You are being perfect, like I think you are." Richard leaned in to kiss her gently again while they held each other. The silence was comfortable as they just enjoyed being in each other arms. Richard’s new favorite thing was playing with her hair and Audrey had slipped her hand in his shirt to rest there. 

“Audrey?” Richard asked quietly. 

“Mmmmm?”

“I need to tell you something... last night I was on the terrace already when you and Marton came out. I, I heard your conversation. I didn’t mean to but I didn’t want to interrupt....”

“Oh.”

“I don’t know what is going on with you and Marton, but I want you to be happy. Would he make you happy Audrey?”

“No, I think we will make each other quite unhappy.”

“Would I make you happy?”

“Yes, I think so..”

Richard could hear Audrey holding something back. 

“But?” he asked. 

“But I wouldn’t have Grantleigh. It’s my home Richard. And I'm not sure if my parents would approve of you.” she replied. 

“And you would prefer to marry a man who makes you unhappy?”

“No. But until I met you I hadn’t really thought about how good love could feel.”

Richard held her tighter. He wasn’t sure where they were going, although he knew he would marry her if she would agreed. For one of the very few times in his life Richard did not feel he had control of the situation. 

They were quiet again as they lay together. 

“Will you come to London to meet my mother next weekend? Our flat has three bedrooms - you would have your own room. Or you could even stay at Greville’s.”

“I’d love to.” Audrey propped up on her elbow again so she could kiss him. They smiled at one another when they pulled apart. 

“I’m serious about you Audrey.” Richard told her. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

He kissed her again. Audrey couldn't deny the feelings of love that she was experiencing for Richard. They were strong and unlike anything she had felt before.

The time had come to pack up and head back to the manor so that Richard could leave with Greville after lunch. Before they mounted the horses again, Richard embraced and kissed her, “Audrey, I will wait forever for you.” he told her. 


	6. Chapter 6

George was at the stables when they arrived back, he looked at Richard quizzically and asked, "Are they my old riding clothes?"

Richard was embarrassed but Audrey just laughed and said, "Yes Daddy, Richard doesn't have any riding gear. I'm teaching him how to ride."

George accepted the answer without any further thought and replied, "Is that why you missed church this morning?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Yes, although why anyone has to sit through the rectors lectures on a Sunday morning after a ball is beyond me." Audrey said petulantly.

George ignored her comment and turned to Richard, "What do you think of the estate Richard?"

"It's beautiful, sir. I can see why Audrey loves it." Richard replied.

"You know, my Ellie didn't know anything about living in the country, before I married her." George told him. "People can quickly learn to love it."

"Yes sir." Richard agreed.

Audrey was already undressing her horse and called out, "Daddy, leave Richard be so that he can learn how to undress the horse."

George rolled his eyes, "Bossy this one is." he said to Richard with a grin, before walking away from the stables. 

"I think you're father knows about us." Richard said to Audrey. Audrey stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Us?" she asked him.

"Yes, us. I mean, I thought. Did you? It's just." Richard stammered on. Audrey smiled at him shyly.

"I would like there to be an 'us'." she told him. Now Richard smiled back at her. He wasn't sure if this young lady was going to break his heart, but he knew that he loved her and probably would all his days.

They finished with the horses and were walking back to the manor when Marton came across them holding hands as they walked back. His eyes narrowed as he saw them.

"Audrey." he greeted her snottily.

"Good morning Marton." she replied.

"Good ride?"

"Yes thank you."

"Missed you in church this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, I sat with Marjory. I invited her to our family lunch today."

Audrey's eyes narrowed. She could see what game he was playing. Audrey was not jealous, but she was protective of her pretty and very naive friend.

"You leave Marjory alone! I'm serious Marton!" she fiercely said to him.

Marton sniggered as he walked off and called over his shoulder, "Too late now Aud."

Richard could see how angry Audrey was and he wasn't sure why she had reacted this way, was she jealous?

"What's wrong?" Richard asked her.

"Marton - trying to make me jealous with Marjory! I mean really!"

"You do sound jealous." Richard observed. 

"I beg your pardon?" she asked turning on him.

"Well, I mean, you -"

"How dare you say that I am jealous!" her eyes narrowed at him. "We just spent the whole morning together, I was thinking that I could leave Grantleigh for you! What kind of person do you think I am?" Before Richard could reply, she went on, "For your information, I am worried about my friend. She is very naive and won't see through Marton's game, he will crush her feelings and not even care!"

Audrey stormed off and ignored Richard's calling after her.


	7. Chapter 7

_I can't believe him,_ she fumed to herself. Her heart felt like it was breaking. She stormed past her mother who tried to stop her, "Audrey, sweetheart, what is it?"

"Nothing." Audrey replied as she rushed to her room. Eleanor followed her and as Audrey threw herself in tears on her bed, Eleanor closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed, rubbing her daughter's back. Eleanor knew her daughter well enough to give her space. After the minutes had passed and Audrey's tears ended, Eleanor tried again, "What is it sweetheart?"

Audrey moved so that her head was in her Mum's lap.

"It's Richard and Marton." her eyes filled with tears again. "I had the best morning with Richard Mummy, and then when we got back Marton told me he was bringing Marjory for lunch. I was so angry at him for using her to make me jealous that I yelled at him and then Richard accused me of being jealous! How could he?" Audrey's sobbing started again.

"Oh Audrey, take a breath. Think about it from how Richard saw it." Eleanor tried to soothe her.

"But Mummy, if he knew how I feel about him, how could he think that?"

"Sweetheart, men are not very smart when it comes to feelings, or how a woman thinks."

"Really?"

"Really. But if you find a good one, he will be willing to learn."

Audrey settled down. Eleanor kissed her forehead.

"Would you approve of Richard?" Audrey asked her.

"If he makes you truly happy. I always thought that only a country boy could understand you properly, offer you what you want in life. Now freshen up and come down for lunch." her mother told her.

"Thanks Mummy." Audrey replied.

Eleanor left the room and passed Richard who was walking out of his guest room and down the stairs with his overnight case.

"Mrs fforbes-Hamilton - have you seen Audrey?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, come with me to the Drawing Room." Eleanor instructed him. Richard followed her and as they entered the Drawing Room she indicated for him to sit.

"Is Audrey alright?" Richard wanted to know.

"She will be fine, she is a strong girl. But Richard, she isn't used to these feelings. Her whole life she has been expecting to be married to someone to continue her heritage, to serve others. She hasn't dreamed of love, or the feelings it brings. With Audrey, what you see is what you get. She doesn't hide her feelings."

"What can I do Ma'am?"

"Give her the space she needs to adjust to this. Don't rush her and don't give up on her when she has an outburst. There will be more Richard and if she is the one for you, you will need to learn to ride through them with her. She will come around, she always does."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Please, call me Eleanor."

"Yes Eleanor. Can I ask one more thing?"

"Yes."

"Do you want Audrey to marry Marton - will I be fighting a losing battle? Would you approve of me?"

"First of all, there's nothing to lose when a person is worth fighting for. George fought for me, against his family's wishes, and even though it was bumpy at times, it was worth it. I want Audrey to be in love with her husband and I want him to be a good man, who will adore her the way we do. That's what I will approve of. She has a good heart, and if she lets you in, her love knows no bounds."

Eleanor smiled at him. She could see that Richard was the one she was talking about, if he could be strong enough for her willful Audrey.

"Thank you Eleanor."

"Let's get some lunch."

"Yes Ma'am - I mean, Eleanor."


	8. Chapter 8

They walked to the dining room. Marton and Marjory were already at the table (Marton smiling smugly), as were George and Greville. Eleanor took her seat at the other head of the table and Richard sat next to her and Greville. Audrey came down a few minutes later, always making an entrance, and took the chair on the other side of her mother, across from Richard.

Audrey had changed into a dress, similar to the one she had worn when they met at lunch, but she wore it with flat, brown knee high boots. She had her long hair tied back loosely. She ignored everyone as she sat down.

"Audrey, my dear, how are you today?" Greville asked her. 

"Good thank you Uncle Greville." she replied.

"And how did Richard go riding? Will he be a horseman?" Greville plundered on. 

Audrey looked at Richard now, his face looked like he was in terrible pain. She smiled at him, "I think we can get him there Uncle Greville." 

Richard's face changed, he could see that Audrey had forgiven his ignorance earlier. He returned her smile. "Audrey's a great teacher." he said.

"Wouldn't get me up on a horse." Greville commented. 

Eleanor laughed, "I'm sure the horse would be happy to hear that."

Lunch went quickly, even with Marton, trying to make Audrey jealous by telling Marjory how pretty she was and asking her to come back for dinner that night.

Audrey asked Richard if he had time for a quick walk before he and Greville left for London and they wandered out across the fields to the creek bridge.

Richard reached for her hand as they walked and was relieved when Audrey placed her hand in his. They walked in silence until they reached the bridge. Then Audrey turned to Richard. At the same time, they both started to speak:

"Richard - I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry Audrey.."

They both laughed nervously. "You first." Audrey said.

"I'm sorry Audrey, I know you don't have feelings for Marton, I know you're not jealous. I guess it was me who was jealous, thinking that you might be."

"No Richard, I'm sorry for how I reacted to you. I was wrong. I forget that we don't know each other that well, and it could have looked like I was jealous. I'm not. I'm just worried about Marjory. She only sees the good in people and I worry that she will think Marton is genuine and fall for him."

"I wish we didn't end our weekend with a fight." Richard told her as he cupped his hands around her face.

"We still have time to end it differently." Audrey smiled at him and she drew her arms around his waist. They kissed as the afternoon sun shone on them. The kiss started softly and Richard moved his arms down on top of Audrey's so that his hands rested on the small of her back. Their kiss intensified as they realised that this was the last time they would see each other until Audrey visited London and that felt too long away to even contemplate.

As they slowly came up, Richard pulled Audrey in closer to hold her against him. He didn't want to forget the feeling of her in his arms.

"Audrey darling?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Audrey sighed with happiness, "I love you too darling."

"Audrey, I know you are the woman for me, and I will wait for you, no matter how long that takes."

"Really?"

"Really."

He kissed her again.

"Will you come to London next weekend, to meet Mother?"

"Yes, I would love to."

They walked back to the manor where Greville was waiting for him to depart. Richard shook George's hand and kissed Eleanor on the cheek and he thanked them for their hospitality.

He walked to Audrey and she threw herself in her arms with tears in her eyes. Richard was surprised by her open affection and he picked her up as he held her. He placed her down gently and kissed her, "Until next weekend." he said.

Audrey nodded. It was hard to watch him leaving. She walked over to Eleanor, who put her arm around Audrey. They watched the car drive away and Audrey had a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Really Audrey, come on, get yourself together." George said. But he held out his arms and Audrey hugged him. His strong willed daughter was not usually emotional, she was a fforbes-Hamilton after all.


End file.
